Pony in Hyrule
by pushi2009
Summary: Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Applejack have all been transported to a strange new world. They meet the four heroes and they embark on a quest to get the ponies back to Equestria. Not that they want them to go, of course.


**CHAPTER 1**

Fluttershy had just woken up in her cottage. It was a beautiful day. She stretched and got out of bed. "Good morning Angel" she said to her bunny. He ignored her. She got some bread out of her cupboard and carefully sliced it with her kitchen knife. She put it on a plate and started to eat. After she had finished, she picked up her saddle bag and loaded some bits into it. "Ok Angel, I'm just going to get some groceries, so you be good now" she said to Angel. He turned away and bounced off. Just as she closed to door there was a blinding white light in front of her. She stepped back, startled. "Stop it! STOP ITTTTT!" she heard from the light, and then the light exploded, dragging her into it! Her saddle bag fell of as she tried to escape. She tried to flap away, but it was no use. She was falling through a void full of the whole spectrum of colours! Then... Darkness.

Fluttershy woke suddenly. She was lying on her back and hastily got back up. She had many injuries on her and she was at the bottom of a hill. Her wing had some bone sticking out of it. She guessed she must have rolled down it. "W-where am I?" She said to herself. She was very scared. She was in a forest, but not the Everfree. The trees were too thin to be the Everfree forest. She curled up against a tree and started crying. "P-p-lease help me *sob* anypony *sob* please."

_**Two days later**_

Vio walked angrily out of the house. He had had enough of Blue and Green arguing all the time. He needed a nice walk in the forest to calm himself down. The forest always looked nice at sunset. 'They had both been so cranky ever since that spell went wrong two days ago' thought Vio as he strolled through the forest at a slow pace. He had been walking for a long time when he stopped. 'I should get home now. It's turning night.' He turned around as he heard movement in the bushes ahead. His eyes scanned the area swiftly. Nothing. He walked closer to the bushes and peered through. There was a clearing and in it stood a butter yellow pegasus with long flowing pink 'hair'? "Wow, a pegasus!" Vio said to himself quietly. He could tell it was a female; she just looked female. Vio had read a lot about pegasi, but had never actually seen one. Vio really liked interesting creatures, and pegasi were definitely interesting. Vio pulled an apple out of his pocket and inspected the pegasus closer. She had a picture of three butterflies on her right flank. Strange. She looked tired and had many scratches on her body and there was a large gash on her wing. 'She's hurt! She needs care!' Vio tapped the ground with a rock to catch the pegasus' attention. She turned around quickly and started backing away. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." Vio said. He held out the apple. She still looked frightened. He put the apple on the floor and backed away slightly. The pegasus slowly walked towards him. As she got closer, Vio backed away. She started to eat. She? looked hungry. As she gulped down the last pieces of apple, she walked towards Vio. "Th-thank you so much, I thought I was going to starve" she said in a high pitched voice. Vio froze. "Did you just speak?" Vio said, shocked. "Well, um yes I did. Most ponies can talk." Vio was finding all of this hard to take in, even for him. "So your a pony?" Vio said. "Um, yes and I am a pegasus pony." She said. "You look hurt" Vio said. "Yes it hurts a lot" she said. Vio saw more cuts and bruises on her. "How did you get this badly injured?" Vio inquired. "Well, two days ago, I think. I was just leaving my house to buy groceries-" Vio cut across her. "You mean, you have a house!"

"Um yes, most ponies have houses" she replied. "So where you come from, ponies are just like Hylians!" Vio said. "Um, what are Hylians?"

"Oh I'm a Hylian. It's the name of the species."" Vio answered. "Well in that case, yes!" Said the pony. "Oh yeah, sorry for interrupting you." Vio said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, no problem" she said. "So, as I left my house in the morning, a huge white light appeared in front of me! And then, I heard a voice shouting: 'stop it, stop it.' After that, the light exploded, and dragged me here!" She finished. "And I think I got these injuries from falling down a hill." Vio sat down on a nearby stump and sighed, putting his head in his hand. "I'm sorry, but that was me. I found an old book in the town's library. I borrowed it and took it home. I looked inside and saw some old spells, incantations. I couldn't help myself." Vio said. "I'm sorry"

"That's okay" she said. "After all, it was just an accident." Vio got up and stroked her mane. "That's so nice of you" Vio said. "Oh yeah, my name's Vio, nice to meet you." He said. The pegasus replied: "I'm F-Fluttershy" she said. "Fluttershy? That's a nice name. Now you should stay at my place until those wounds heal." Vio said. "Oh, no I couldn't" said Fluttershy. "Yes, you must, and have you been wandering around this forest for the past two days looking for anything to eat?" Vio said, smiling. "Well, yes I suppose..." She said, looking at the ground. "Come on then" he said. "Let's get you home." Just as Vio said that, he was greeted by a bokoblin, stood behind him. He had left his sword back at the house. He raised his fists and readied for combat. The bokoblin ran at him, with its machete and that horrible sound it made. He ducked and kicked with his left leg, swiftly and smoothly. To his horror, the monster lurched towards Fluttershy, and in attempts to get away, slipped and fell on her legs. Her forelegs were now bleeding badly. The bokoblin stood above her raising its machete. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. Vio ran as fast as he could, grabbed the bokoblin's head from behind and... SNAP! It fell to the side, it's head the wrong way round. She opened her eyes and was immediately sick on the floor. "Hey, it's ok" said Vio comfortingly. "It's dead now." She tried not to look at the dead monster lying on the floor. Vio picked up a leaf and wiped her mouth with it. "Alright" he said. "You need some medical treatment when we get home." Vio lifted her onto his back (She couldn't walk because she fell) and started walking along the beaten bath, toward home.

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Meanwhile in Equestria**_

Pinkie Pie was just getting into bed for the night. She was actually tired for once as she and the others had spent the whole day looking for Fluttershy. The only part they could find was her saddle bag. "Ooh, I hope she's okay." Pinkie Pie said to herself. "She could be anywhere." She was just about to fall asleep when s he started to shake up and down very quickly. "My pinkie senses are telling me that something unexpected is going to happen!" Then, she was engulfed in a bright white light. "Ahhhh!" She screamed as she was sucked in. Then she was gone.

Pinkie Pie awoke to find herself in a large field. It was night time. "Where am I?" She said. There was a forest in front of her, but not the Everfree. Behind her was a large town, with a huge castle in the centre. On the edge of the forest there was a house. She decided to go into the town and ask where she was. That, was a mistake.

Vio had finally reached the house. Fluttershy had fallen asleep on the way back. He unlocked the door and went inside. He carefully lifted her of his back and lay her down on the table. The sound of snoring came from a room to his left. The others were asleep. He wondered how they were going to react when they saw the the had brought a pony from a different dimension back home. Red would say she was cute. Vio couldn't deny the fact that she was very cute. Blue would just be pissed, like usual. But what would Green say? She had nowhere to go. Surely Green would want her to stay. 'I guess they never go in the spare room...'. He got some bandages from a cupboard and started to patch her up, trying not to wake her. Her wing looked nasty and he saw it was recently broken. 'That must have hurt. A broken wing with no help.' When he had finished he carried her over to the spare bedroom. She was very light. He guessed she hadn't eaten in days. He opened the door. He hadn't been in here for a long time. The room was very spaciousness, but had no windows. He put her in the bed and blew out the candle. "Good night Fluttershy" he said. As he closed the door on the sleeping pegasus. He plopped down on his sofa in the living room. Not wanting to wake the others, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Vio yawned as he opened his eyes. He checked his clock. 7:30.

"I'd better go check on Fluttershy" he said. He walked over to the spare room and was just about to open the door when... "Vio!" It was Red. "Oh hello Red" Vio said. "Where were you?" Red asked. "We were getting worried!"

"Well, you see..." said Vio. "I found this pegasus in the forest after I left the house last night, and she can talk. Her name's Fluttershy and she had many injuries and was starving, so I'm letting her stay here" Vio said. "Wow, awesome!" Said Red. "Yeah, but she's very shy" said Vio. "She's just in here"

"Ooh! Can I see her?" Red asked. "Well, sure but try not to wake her, I think she's asleep" Vio said, opening the door. Fluttershy was lying there, asleep and covered in bandages. "Ooh! Isn't she so adorable!" Said Red. "Yeah, I guess she is" said Vio. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-where-?" She said, panicking. "It's okay, Fluttershy, you just fell asleep on the way back and I patched you up." Vio said. "Oh thank you so much, I was probably going to starve out there, and you saved me from that monster" she said. "Yeah, well I couldn't just let you die!" Vio said. "My name is Red!" Red suddenly shouted. "You must be Fluttershy!" He said. "Um yes I'm Fluttershy" she said. "Aww your so cute!" Said Red. "Oh, why thank you, nopony's ever said that to me before" she said smiling. "Nopony?" Said Vio. "It's what we said where I come from" she said. "In fact, where did you come from?" Vio inquired. "Oh, I came from a place called Equestria" she said. 'Equestria huh? Equestria, Equestria, Equestria. Hmmm'. Vio thought. He had heard that somewhere but he couldn't quite remember where. "So that spell you tried opened a portal to Equestria!" Red said, bouncing up and down. "Yeah, like I said Fluttershy, I'm sorry for dragging you here"

"It's completely fine" she said. "Red, you remind me of my friend Pinkie Pie, your always so energetic" she said. Just then a loud voice came past the doorway. "Hey Red! Make us some breakfast!" It was Blue. "Get me some toast and bacon!" He said as he walked into the spare room. Blue froze. The obsurdity of the whole situation hit him. Red and Vio stood beside a baby yellow horse that was lying in the bed wit lots of bandages on it. "What the fuck?!" Blue said. Fluttershy and Red flinched slightly at his language. "Look, Blue, this may seem weird but I found her in the forest yesterday, she not from Hyrule, not even this dimension. I-I brought her here with that spell." He said, sighing. "Well, what's she doing here?!" Blue said. "Se was hurt, hungry and tired. I couldn't just leave her."

"And Vio saved me from a monster!" She said. Blue looked at her amazed. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said, looking away. "You speak?" Blue said astounded. "Um, yes I can" she said, still looking away. "Well you seem pretty nice" Blue said. "Alright then, let's get some breakfast!" Blue said. "Hey, where's Green?" Vio asked. "The castle guard wanted him for something, so he left super early." Blue answered. "Okay!" Red said energetically. "Blue?"

"Bacon sandwich!" He roared. "Vio?"

"Just some toast for me, thanks." He said. "Fluttershy, what do you want?" He said. "Oh, just a hay sandwich, please. If that's okay with you." 'Hay? Ha! Of course' thought Vio, smiling. "Coming right up!" Said Red as he bounced out of the room. "I'll grab some hay from the barn" said Blue, also leaving. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done" she said again. "No, I assure you, no need to thank me" Vio said. "How're your legs doing? You alright to walk?" Vio said. "Well, I can walk a little I think..." She said as she got out of bed. Her legs were wobbly but she could stand up. "Good, now let's get some breakfast."

**CHAPTER 3**

Fluttershy followed Vio into the kitchen where Red was laying the table. Four plates sat on the table, five chairs around it. They all sat down an began to eat. Vio watched out of the corner of his eye as Fluttershy picked up the sandwich and began to eat. 'How does she do that? She doesn't have fingers.' Vio thought. "Um, excuse me Blue, but what is that in your bread?" She asked, eyeing the bacon. "Oh dis?" Said Blue, his mouth full. Vio had the idea that se already knew. "It's bacon!" He said, gulping down his last mouthful. "Oh okay" she said, her face turning green. "Don't worry" said Vio. "Usually, most humans are omnivores" Vio said. "Alright" she said. "I'm fine" she said, getting a grip on herself. After they had finished, they decided to go into town to show Fluttershy around. The four of them left the house and walked towards the town. "I'd like to know what they needed Green for" said Blue. "Yeah, that is strange" said Vio. "I doubt it's monsters. There hasn't been many of them in ages! Well, apart from an odd bokoblin or two."

As they walked into town, many people were staring at Fluttershy. It must have been a strange sight, three of Hyrule's heroes walking into town with a yellow pegasus covered in bandages at their side. They heard lots of shouting coming from the square round the corner. They turned the corner to see a large crowd gathered around something. They made their way through the crowd and saw... Three PONIES tied to three tall wooden stakes with a pile of sticks at the bottom if each one. One was orange, with a long whitey-yellow mane. Another was purple, a unicorn with matted violet hair with a pink streak through the middle. The last one was completely pink all over, with pink bushy hair. Also, Green was stood in the middle, holding a burning torch.

"Vio!" Fluttershy said from beside him. "You have to stop him! He's going to kill my friends!" Without asking any questions Vio walked into the middle next to Green and started to yell at him. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He shouted. The crowd was silent. He grabbed the torch out of his hand and crushed it in his palm. Green was astounded. 'How could he be that strong?' "What does it look like, Vio?!" He said. Green took a large step backwards. "WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM!" Vio shouted. "Well..." Said Green. He, Red and Blue were completely baffled by Vio's behaviour. He was supposed to be the calm one. Shouting was Blue's job. "They're considered monsters, animal like creatures that can talk, are considered monsters and could be dangerous!" Green said. "DANGEROUS MY ASS!" Vio shouted back. "FLUTTERSHY SAID THEY WERE HER FRIENDS AND IF THEY ARE FRIENDS OF FLUTTERSHY THEN THEY ARE NOT DANGEROUS!" Vio was panting heavily, the crowd staring. "You know Fluttershy?" They all said at the same time. "Yeah, she's right here" said Vio, gesturing towards where Blue and Red stood. They both had angry looks on there faces, but didn't look like they were about to start screaming in his face. They looked at her, amazed. She looked at them. "SO!" Said Vio. "Are you going to let them go or not?" Vio spat. Green was scared and Vio knew it. "Okay, okay! Take your stupid horse friends and go." He walked off into the castle. Vio pulled his knife out his pocket. He kept it with him all the time. Well, apart from yesterday. He cut the bindings and they fell to the floor. Fluttershy ran up to them and did a group hug. They all had smiles on their face. The crowd started to disperse, mumbling about not getting to see an execution. "Thank you so much" the purple one said. She sounded like a regular teenage girl. "No problem" Vio said. "Ah sure do owe ya one" said the orange one. She had a strong country accent, a farm gal. "That's fine" he said. "Ohmygoshthankyouysomuchifyouhadn'thavecomeherewewouldallbedeadandwewouldbeonfireandtheflameswouldbelikewhooshwhoosandwewouldhavediedanditwouldhurtsomuchanditwouldhavebeensobad!" The pink pony said all of this so fast Vio couldn't understand it all. "Err, yeah!" He said. "I'm Vio" he said. "This is Blue and Red" he said, gesturing towards them. "That was Green, who tried to kill you. He's not usually like that. I don't understand why he tried to do that. He's always so kind and thoughtful." Vio sighed. "I guess he's under pressure about what happened last week" Red said. "Why what happened?" Said the unicorn. "The princess was kidnapped" said Blue. They all gasped loudly. "Princess Celestia?!" They all said, shocked. "Eh, who?" Said Vio. "Oh, sorry we're just all used to saying Princess Celestia. She's the princess from where we came from." Then it clicked in Vio's head. "Equestria!" Vio said loudly. "Well yah, that's where we came from, but how did ya know?" The country one said. "It was in that book I read! A history of Equestria! All about Nightmare Moon banished to the moon by... Princess Celestia." Vio finished. No one noticed that Vio said the last two words with nothing but bitter hatred. 'So Celestia's in Equestria, huh? Well now I now the dimension...' "Well anyways, that's just awful!" The pink one said, snapping Vio out of his thoughts. "Nopony would kidnap a princess" she said. "Oh yeah, I'm Twilight Sparkle" said the purple one. "I'm Applejack" said the orange one. "I'm Pinkie Pie! And I love to have parties and eat cake and talk and talk and talk!" The last one said. "So" said Blue. "You girls got anywhere to stay?" 'Do you have to even ask, Blue?' Vio thought, mentally face palming. "Well, no. We haven't got any money and the townspeople will just be frightened of us!" Said Twilight. Vio could tell that the others were thinking the same as him. "To the dark world what Green would say!" Blue, Red and Vio all said at once. "You can stay with us!"

"Oh no, we couldn't possible be more of a bother to y'all" said Applejack. "No, no, no it's completely fine" said Red. "Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!" Said Pinkie Pie. "We can have parties and eat sweets and chocolate and have fun!" She said. "Well, if you insist, but what about, that guy?" Twilight said, pointing one of her hooves towards the castle, surely you live with him?" She said. "Well, if ya don't mind me askin' why do y'all live together?" Said Applejack. "It's a long story" said Vio.

As they walked round town, Vio, Blue and Red told them all about their adventures. "And that's why we get anything we want!" Said Red. "Unlimited pizzas, unlimited candy, unlimited everything!" He said, bouncing around them. "Yeah, but that all happened, seven years ago, was it?" Said Vio. "Yeah, we're all nineteen now" said Red. "Well apart from Vio, twenty" he said. "That makes you the same age as me!" Said Fluttershy. "You know, we should get home, we've been here for quite a while and you three look pretty hungry." Said Vio. "Yeah, let's go, I'm starving!" Said Blue. They started to walk towards the exit of the town. "Vio? Are you okay?" Said Fluttershy anxiously. Vio just stood there, staring at the castle. "Um, Vio? Vio?!" This brought him back down to earth. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch right up." He waited for them to leave, then took off towards the castle.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Have you seen Green anywhere?" Vio asked one of the guards. "Yes, sir" he replied. "He walked in a few hours ago and hasn't come out yet." The guard told him. "Great, thanks" Vio said. "Oh yeah, could you ask Mr. Stitch so send three single beds and a large pile of hay to my cottage?" Vio said. "Yes sir, right away." The guard walked off through a corridor to his right and rounded a corner. "Now then, where's Green?" Vio said to himself. As if answering his question, he heard footsteps coming down some stairs. It was Green. "What are you doing here?" Green said, angrily. "Looking for you" Vio answered. "Just leave me alone, will you? I'm not in the mood right now to be lectured on the importance of special magic talking ponies." Green said. "That was bad of you, Green. You had no right to kill those ponies." Vio said. "Go away!" Green shouted. "Look, I know your still worried about Zelda going missing, but you can't just blame it on the closest thing to a human there is!" Vio said. "Fuck off!" Green shouted, even louder. Vio stood there, shaking his head, then turned around and started to walk out of the castle. It was getting dark now. He walked out of town and across Hyrule field to his house on the edge of the woods. 'I hope Green is okay with the girls staying here' thought Vio. 'To the dark world what Green would say!' Said half of Vio's mind. 'What would that guy say?' Said the other half. He sighed. Either way, they didn't have anywhere to go and must be shocked at being transported to a different dimension full of bipedal 'monsters', and almost being killed by one! He knocked on the door of the house. It opened almost instantly and he saw Red. "Vio! Your back!" He said as Vio walked in. "Yeah" he said. Almost everyone (and everypony) who now lived in the house were in the room. Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Blue, Red and Vio. The room was actually quite big now that Vio thought about it. More furniture, now that he thought about it. Two large sofas, an armchair, a small table and a few chairs were scattered around the room. Vio sat down on the sofa next to Red and Fluttershy. "Hey Vio, you hungry?" Said Blue from his spot next to Applejack. "Nah, I'm good, thanks" he replied. "You know, it's getting late" said Twilight. "We should get to bed"

"Yeah, good shout, Twilight" said Blue. "I'm pooped" they all got up and walked out of the room. Vio and Fluttershy stayed. He looked at her and was surprised to see that she was crying. "Hey, are you okay?" Vio said, concerned. "Yes *sob* I'm just upset that *sob* Twilight and the others *sob* almost died earlier!" She was crying harder than ever. "It's okay" he said, comforting her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your friends." Vio said. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly. "Your a real friend, Vio" she said. He was glad to see her calm down. "I think I sho-"

"Oh, don't go yet, your heart beat is so relaxing." She said. She had her eyes closed. 'Awww so cute' Vio thought. Right then, the front door burst open. Vio and Fluttershy broke apart quickly. Green. "Look, Vio, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just so stressed out about Zelda." Green said, looking sorry. "What's she doing here?" Green asked. "She's staying" Vio said, his eyes narrowed. "So are the ones you almost killed." To Vio's surprise, Green smiled. "I guess it's the least we can do." He said. "Green, I'm disappointed In you, attempting to kill innocents in public!" He said. Vio expected him to say that he has no authority over him, as Green was one of the most highly respected people in the world, but he didn't. "And you'll be taking the day off tomorrow to introduce yourself to our new guests." Vio said. "Alright" said Green. "I'm just so sorry" he told Fluttershy. "I don't know why I tried to do that."

"It's fine" she sniffed. "I'm just a bit upset though." She said. "We would get to bed" Vio said. They got up and walked to their rooms. "Night Fluttershy" said Vio to her. "Night, Vio" she said as she opened the door and walked in. Red and Blue were luckily already asleep. Vio got into bed as he heard Green get into his bed. "Oh, yeah one thing Vio" he heard Green say to him. "Yeah?" Vio said. "You and the little yellow pony look so cute together!" Green said, smiling. "Shut up!" Said Vio, also grinning.

**CHAPTER 5**

Vio had woken up late. He got out of bed, stretched and got up. As he opened the door, he saw Fluttershy. She jumped a bit when he opened the door. "Oh, hello, Vio. I was just coming to wake you up" she said in her soft voice. "Good morning, Fluttershy" Vio said, yawning. "Red made breakfast, it's pancakes, Pinkie Pie's been helping him cook." She said. "Great!" Said Vio, walking into the kitchen. They all sat round a large table, with eight chairs around the side, six of which were already occupied. Green sat next to an empty chair and Blue. Blue was sat next to Applejack. To Pinkie Pie's left there was AJ and to her right was Red. Twilight next to Red. Vio sat down next to Green. He looked saddened and was staring down at the floor. "Come on, Green" said Vio. "They're really nice!" He said quietly. "That's the problem!" Said Green, but so no one else could hear him. "They're being so nice to me, even after I almost killed them! I can't believe I tried to kill things so, innocent!" Green said. "Come on man, get some food in you and we can have a day out somewhere today!" Vio said. "Your right" said Green as he started to eat. "Alright, we should go out someplace today" said Vio. "I mean there's loads of places we can go!" He said. "Yeah, that's a good idea!" Said Blue. "We should go visit the Zoras!" Red said. "We haven't seen them in ages!" That was true. They had not seen the Zoras personally, but knew that they were assisting in the search for Zelda. "Yeah, we can introduce them to our new friends!"

After they had eaten, they made plans to go through the forest, walk across the field and then enter the domain. "I'm sure you'll love it!" Red said to Pinkie Pie. "There's lovely waterfalls and ice sculptures and the food is just great!" He said happily. "Wow! I'm sure my friend Rarity would love it there!" She said excitedly. "Who's Rarity?" Red asked. "Oh, she was a friend of mine back in Ponyville." She sighed. "You know, if me, Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack ever find a way back to Equestria, I would want you guys to come as well!" She said. "I would never leave a friend without me!" She said. "Awww, that's so nice Pinkie" Red said, smiling. "Alright, we should be going now" said Green. They all had their swords and weapon of choice. For Green, a small yellow boomerang, which always came back to him, no matter what. For Blue, a large hammer, strong enough to break bones. Red had his slingshot (which had no powers at all). Vio picked up his bow and enchanted quiver. "Um, Vio, why do we need these weapons?" Fluttershy asked from his side. "There's been a shit-ton of monsters lately" Blue said. "Ya mind if y'all wouldn't swear?" Said Applejack. "Oh, yes mi- err I mean, yes Applejack!" Said Blue. Twilight noticed Vio slip something into his pocket, but didn't get a good look at what it was. "Alright, let's get out of here!" Green said.

The party of eight were walking through the path in the forest. They had been walking for quite a while. Threre was a large snap from behind a clump of bushes. "W-what was that?" Fluttershy whispered to Vio. He drew his sword and walked slowly towards the bushes. He walked round and saw... Bokoblins. Six of them. They turned around and saw him. "Scheiße" Vio cursed. They turned and raised their machetes. They started charging at him. "I need help over here!" He yelled, quickly cutting down one of them. Blue joined the fray and kicked one hard in its chest, then stabbing it through the heart. Red stunned one with his slingshot while Green cut it's head off. Blue had been practicing his moves on dummies. 'That must have hurt' Vio thought as the mares looked away and Blue did his 'Ogre' on one of the Bokoblins. 'It wouldn't have worked if their shoulder joint had been stronger...' WHACK! One of the Bokoblins had hit him as hard as it could with a huge metal club around the face. Anybody would have at least got a broken skull from the impact, but Vio just stood there, his head tilted slightly where the Bokoblin had hit him. "I think your going to need a bigger club." Vio said, which was probably not possible as the club was about seven inches in circumference. He then grabbed the Bokoblin's throat and lifted him off the ground. He then threw it with one hand. It went about ten meters and impaled on a low hanging tree branch. Everyone and pony, including the final Bokoblin, which was in a a struggle with Red. We're staring at him, gobsmacked. "What?" He said matter of factly. Red stabbed the Bokoblin in the throat and rolled it off of him. "H-h-what?" Green said. "Let's just keep moving." Vio said.

They stood in a large cavern. There was lovely waterfalls everywhere. Crystalline water cast reflections over the roof of the cavern. "Hi Mikou!" Said Red to one of the Zoras. The Zoras were humanoid, but they had fins and gills like a fish. "Oh hello! Heroes!" He said. "Who are these?" He said, gesturing to the mares. "Oh, were just taking them for a day out here. They're friends." Blue said. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, and I love to have parties and eat sweets and talk and talk and talk!" She said almost knocking Mikou of his feet. "Sorry about her, she's just a little overexcited about meeting new ponie- I mean peopl- err Zoras?" Twilight said the last part uncertainly. "I'm Twilight Sparkle" she said. "Ahm Applejack" AJ said. "I'm Fluttershy" The pegasus said very quietly. "Didn't quite catch that" Mikou said. "I'm F-Fluttershy" she said a little louder. "We should have a parrttayyyy!" Pinkie Pie shouted suddenly. "I'm sure that can be arranged" said Mikou. "But I'm sure that you are hungry from your travels. I'm sure you would want some dinner?" He said. "Yeah, we're staying overnight!" Green said. "Man, it's been a long time!" Said Blue as they admired the amazing ice sculptures. "We haven't seen these before!"

"You girls wanna get a drink?" Vio said. "Eh what kind of drink?" Applejack said. "Any!" Blue said. "Oh, I'm okay, thanks" Fluttershy said. "Nah, a'll pass" AJ said. "I'm alright" Twilight said. "Tempting offer, but I'll pass!" Pinkie Pie said. "Alright then, I'll just be in here if any of you need me!" Said Vio, walking into a small pub named 'The Zora's Hide'. The pub was very loud inside. Zoras sat at tables playing cards and gambling. Something bumped into his knee and he looked down. It was Fluttershy. "Oh, what are you doing here?" Vio asked, almost having to shout. He knelt down to hear her response. "Oh, I don't want a drink, just to... you know... hang out." She said, her cheeks going slightly pink. "Alright then" he said, smiling. "Hey kid, what are you doing with that stupid pony! Hahaha!" A big Zora with large muscles said from the bar. Vio turned slowly. "Did you just call her stupid?" Vio said angrily. "Ha! Yeah I did! Some kid walks into a bar with a stupid dipshit pony and expects to be all cool! Har har har!" Vio tilted his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. "Ha! Hey, dipshit pony, your wings are so small, it's unholy! Hahahahahar!" Fluttershy started to cry. Vio couldn't bear to see her cry. "You made her cry you heartless bastard." Vio said very angrily. "Yeah! That's right dipshit! Hahahar!" The Zora said. "You're going to apologise now before I do something you will regret." Vio said, calmly but his voice wavering a little. "Yeah? And what's a kid gonna do to make me regret that?" He said. "Ooh, I'm so scared, a kid's going to hurt me for being mean to his stupid pony girlfriend! Is that really the best you can get? A fuckin' pony?! Hahahahahar!" This was enough. He grabbed the Zoras throat. He lifted him off the ground. Everyone was staring. Now Vio was just a kid, right? Well, twenty was a kid compared to them. This was a burlier than average fully grown Zora who spent his whole day sat at the bar, drinking. Now Vio lifted him off the grown by his throat. With one hand, showing no signs of difficulty. He carried him out of the pub and pinned him against the wall of it. "Your going to apologise right now." Said Vio as calmly as he could. He loosened his grip slightly just so the Zora could talk. "Fuck you, kid" the Zora said. Vio pulled out his sword out with one hand and put it next to the Zora's throat. "Apologise or die." He said. "I'd rather die than be sorry to a fuckin' pony girl." He spat back. "Have it your way" he said. He was just about to cut the bastard when... "Stop!" They both looked towards where the voice had came from. It was Fluttershy. "Don't kill him!" She said. "Why. This peice of shit was being horrible to you and what had you done? Nothing." Vio said. "You just can't go around killing things!" She said. "Why." Vio replied tonelessly. "Just let him go, please!" She said. "Yeah, you heard that bitch, now let me- ARRGGG, FUCK!" Vio had punched him hard in the chest. A loud crack was heard. "You do not call her that. Do you understand me?" Vio said. "Y-yes" the Zora said, some blood in his mouth. Vio sheathed his sword and tuned away. "You-you didn't have to do that" Fluttershy said as they walked away from the walking, talking 'piece of shit'. He sighed. "I know, I know bit I just can't let him talk to you like that. He was horrible." Vio said. "It's fine. Your just too... overprotective if me, that's all." She said. "I'm just upset about what he said about my wings. My friends said that is wasn't very noticeable. I-I can't believe they lied to me" she said starting to cry again. "Hey, he didn't mean it!" Said Vio. "I think your wings look beautiful." He said. "R-really?" She said smiling again. "Of course!" Vio said. She stretched them out. It was the first time he had properly seen her wings. She flapped them a little and hovered at the level of his head. Her wings were much better now, thanks to Twilight's healing spells. "Wow! That's so cool!" Said Vio. "It's nothing, pegasi fly all the time. My friend Rainbow Dash always takes part in races, she's very competitive. She works on the Ponyville weather team." She said. Vio's eyebrows twitched at the mention of 'Rainbow Dash'. "Weather team?" Vio said, confused. "Oh, in Equestria the weather is created by the pegasi at Cloudsdale and the sun and moon are raised by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She said. "Have you ever met Celestia?" Vio asked, a small grin on his face. "Well yes, being an Element of Harmony and all." She said. "What's an Element of Harmony?" Vio said, intrigued. "There are six Elements of Harmony. Honesty, laughter, loyalty, generosity, kindness and magic. Applejack is honesty, Pinkie Pie is laughter, Rainbow Dash is loyalty, Rarity is generosity, I'm kindness and Twilight is magic!" She said. "Huh. Perhaps Rarity and Dashi- I mean Rainbow Dash will come here aswell!" He said. Vio still felt guilty about transporting Fluttershy and her friends here, but what if Rainbow Dash and Rarity were already in Hyrule? What is they were captured? What if?!

**CHAPTER 6**

They enjoyed the rest of the day together, seeing the sights, meeting some of the Zoras and other stuff.

"Ah, there you are!" Vio and Fluttershy heard a voice say. "We've been looking all over for you two!" It was Green. He was with Twilight. "Where are the others?" Vio asked. "They're in the hotel. It's getting late you know" he said. "Yeah, alright. C'mon Flutters." She had been explaining to him about the Elements of Harmony and their purpose in their 'dimension'. "Wow, that must be pretty easy" Vio had said. "Every time an evil monster shows up, a few girls walk up to it and wear some jewellery! That's like a walk in the park for Hylians!" He had said. The hotel was amazing. The entrance hall had blue crystals patterned on the ceiling. The floor was covered in a royal red carpet. Huge ice sculptures of Zoras flanked their entry. The walls glistened with the reflections of small, decorative pools. It looked like the entire thing was made of glass. "Room for eight" Green said, approaching the check in desk. "Yes sir!" The Zora replied and walked through a door on the other side of the desk. "This place is amazing!" Fluttershy said, awed. "It sure is nice" said Applejack. "My, if Rarity was here!" Twilight said, staring at the ice sculptures. "Room one one five is free, sir. Third door on your left on the second floor." He said, coming back in. "Thank you" Green said.

P.O.V: Vio

I waited until the movement and sounds stopped. I got out of bed and pulled it out of my pocket. Now that I look at it, it seems older than it had last time I saw it. It had dust all over it. I flicked a small spider off the front. Sighing, I lay it down on a desk next to my bed. I light a candle to see it properly. "Edward Steiner eh?" I say to myself. I flick through to pages, hoping to find what I need. "Should be somewhere at the back" I said to myself. "Here we are..." I said. "Castle town? That makes everything much easier." I close 'K115LW'. Weird name for a book, but I guess he is insane... As I place it in my pocket I hear a voice coming from the opposite end of the room. "Vio!" It was Twilight. She whispered loud enough so I could hear her, but not enough to wake the others. "What are you doing?!" I sighed. "If you must know, I'm looking for a way to get you back to Equestria. I don't want any of you to go back but, you don't belong here. And it was my fault so I should be the one to send you back." I said. I really didn't want Fluttershy to go. None of them! But then I thought of an idea. A crazy idea. A ludicrous idea. "I think I know who can get you back" I said. "He's called Edward Steiner. He wrote the book which I found the spell in. Surely he should know!" I hoped my idea would work. I've got a lot of unfinished business in that place... "You speak of this Edward Steiner as if you know him! Do you?" Twilight said. She was smart. "You're smart" I said. "Being able to tell emotions just by the voice. But, yes I know Steiner. An old friend. Met him during my adventures. Bloody insane, he is." I said. "So you know where he lives?" She said. "I do now."

P.O.V: Third Person

"Man, that was a great day yesterday." Said Blue, yawning and getting out of bed. "Yeah, awesome!"" Green said. "I'm so grateful that you forgive me after what I've done." He said. "Oh, honestly, it's fine. You were just stressed" Twilight said. "Yeah..." Green said. "Hey where's Vio?" Red said. Vio's bed was empty and it looked like he had recently got out. "Oh I hope he's okay" Fluttershy said, worriedly. "Its fine, I'm sure he's okay..." Green said. "What's for breakfast?" Asked Red. "Bacon sandwich." Blue said. He always had a bacon sandwich for breakfast. "Let's get some food!" Red said. "Errm, could you girls look away for a sec, just while we get dressed?" Green said, looking awkward. "Okie doki loki!" Said Pinkie Pie exited as usual. They turned their backs and the boys quickly got dressed. "Okay, you can look now!" Green said.

They walked down the stairs and into the dining hall. It was very large, tables lay dotted around the hall. "Whoo, this place sure is fancy!" Applejack said. "Yes! Look at all these amazing sculptures!" Said Pinkie Pie. They sat down at a table and a waiter came almost immediately. "May I take your orders, sirs and errrr misses?" He said. "Bacon sandwich for me" Blue said. "Tuna sandwich thanks!" Red said. "Just some toast please" Green said. "Oh errm do you have a daisy sandwich, sir?" Twilight asked. "Yes ma'am" the waiter said. "Oh just that then please." She said. "Same for me" Applejack said. "Oh, me too" said Fluttershy. "Me three!" Pinkie Pie said. The waiter glided off towards the kitchens. They laughed and joked over breakfast. When they had finished, they stood up and went back to their rooms. "Alright then, we should go now!" Red said. "It's been great going out like this! I haven't been out in ages!" He said. "Don't we need to find Vio first?" Said Fluttershy. "Yeah, good idea. We should ask at reception." They walked back into the entrance hall and asked the Zora if he had seen Vio anywhere. He told them that he had left twenty minutes ago. "Cheers" Green said as he walked towards the doors, the others following and opened them. "Ugh, where could he be?!" Blue asked, not expecting to get an answer. "I'm right here." A voice said from behind them. They jumped and turned around. "Vio! Where've you been?" Green asked. Twilight looked slightly guilty after their conversation last night but looked fine otherwise. "Oh, just looking around." He said. "Just meeting up with Mikou, you know? Haven't seen him in ages!" Vio said. "Okay, let's go" Green said.

It was an uneventful journey back to the house, compared to the one on the way there. Green opened the door and they walked inside. "Whew, I'm tired" Blue said. "Yeah, me too!" Said Red. They chilled out for a while at the cottage. Red was busy making cupcakes with Pinkie Pie. They were both very good cooks. Vio had been thinking about it all day and had finally come to a decision. "Guys, err I'm just going to nip into town for a bit, I'll see you later!" He said, looking slightly guilty and backing out of the living room. Twilight looked up from the newspaper she had suspended by magic in front of her. She was very interested in humans and since Vio said he was trying to get her back, she may as well tell Celestia all about them. She fixed Vio with a very suspicious look. "I want to come aswell." She said. "Oh, err do you?" Said Vio, not looking at her. "Yes I do!" She said. Twilight laid the paper down on the armchair as she rose. Vio opened the door and they walked outside. "I know what this is about, Vio" she said as they walked across the field towards the town. "Look Twilight, you want to go back, don't you? You all want to go back, right?" He said. "I'm just, really fascinated by this world. Could you tell me how things work around here?" She said. Vio didn't really know if she was changing the subject or not. She had answered his question but had moved on to a completely different topic. 'Oh, well...' Vio thought. "What kind of things?" Vio asked her. "Well, relationships, you know..." Her voice trailed of slightly and she looked away. "Well then, I won't tell anyone." Vio said, trying to keep a straight face. But on the inside he felt like his brain was going to explode from laughter. "Green" she said. "But he tried to kill you!" Vio said, surprised. "Yeah, well I think I forgive him" she said. There was a very awkward silence. "Let's just pretend that we never spoke about that, okay?" She said. "Agreed." Vio said.

Castle town had grown a lot in the past few years. Many new houses and shops had opened off the main square, but Vio and Twilight's destination was away from the noise and busyness of the square, and down a dark alley the two went. "This should be it." Vio said, looking at shabby, cracked door in the side of a large brick building. The door read: 'Room 24. KEEP OUT!' The door said. "You really think he lives here?" Twilight said, looking incredulously at the door. "Yep" Vio said. He knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. Nothing. "Hang on..." He said. "Lassen Sie mich ein! Ich brauche dich für etwas wichtig!" Vio shouted at the door. "Vio? Sind Sie das?" Came a voice from inside the door, making Twilight jump. There was some movement from behind the door. The door opened and there was Steiner. He had short black hair and a large scar down his right eye, all the way to his mouth. "Vio! So gut-" his smile seemed fixed on his face. He was staring at Twilight, his expression fixed. His left eye twitched slightly. They stood there for at least ten seconds. "Are you okay?" She asked him. Steiner suddenly exploded with laughter. "Hahahahaha! Ja, Vio vhat have you done! Zis is vunderbar! Hahaha!" He said. "Okay, Ed, that doesn't matter. What does matter is K115LW." Vio said. Edward invited them in, still laughing at Twilight. His house was small, only with a small table and a few chairs around it. There were no windows "Just vhy, do you have a pony vith you?" He said. "I'm here about her. And the other three ponies back at my place" Vio said. "You have more of zhese?" Edward said. "Well yeah, but I'm here to get them all back to their home." Vio said. "Ja? And vhere might zhat be?" Steiner said. "Equestria." Vio said firmly. "Eqvestria?" Ed said. "Equestria" Vio said. "Vell, I do know a vay to send zhings zhere..." Edward said. "You do?" Vio said. "Vell, ja I could do it right now!" Vio sighed and put his hands over his face. They could go right now. Right now. "What do you think Twilight?" Vio asked her. "Well, I'm ready to go now." She said. Vio's insides turned. If Twilight went, then that meant her friends did aswell. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. 'They were bound by the Elements of Harmony. If one of them went back, they all would. That must be how the others came to Hyrule aswell! But, what about the other two Elements of Harmony? Shouldn't they be here also? But what if they already were?' Vio thought. "So zhen, are you going back to Eqvestria zhen?" Edward asked. "Yes I am." She said. "*Sigh*, I guess I'll go and tell the others." Vio said gloomily.

**CHAPTER 7**

P.O.V: Vio

I wish I'd got to know them more. But I suppose that would have made it even harder when the would have had to leave. I knew it was inevitable from the day I met her. The idea I had thought of last night came back into my head. Crazy, but it would work. "Vio, what are you thinking about?" Twilight asked me, snapping back down to Hyrule. "Oh, nothing" I replied. We were almost at the house when Fluttershy came running out, a scared expression on her face. "What's the matter?" I said, running to her. "Monsters! They've taken Blue, Red, Applejack and Pinkie Pie!" She gasped. "What?!" Me and Twilight said. "What about Green?" Said Twilight. "He's hurt!" Fluttershy said. "But they didn't take him!" She said. I ran inside and saw Green, lying on the floor. He had a large gash on his forehead and his sleeve was ripped. Blood was trickling down his neck. "I-I don't think I'm gonna make it." He croaked. "No, come on Green, hang in there!" I shouted. "I can't." Green said, coughing up some blood. "Green, c'mon hang in there! Green? Green?!" I yelled. Green laid his head back and closed his eyes. Right then, a purple aurora surrounded Green. "What the?" I said, surprised. He looked around and saw Twilight's horn glowing. She had her eyes closed and her face was screwed up in concentration. Greens forehead was healing up. The blood was disappearing. Green's eyes snapped open. "Wha- where?" He said, quickly getting up. Then he realised. Twilight collapsed on the floor, panting. "You, you saved me." Green said. "After I tried to kill you." Twilight just nodded. She was too tired to even walk. The spell must have drained her energy. "Thank you so much" he said, hugging her tightly. She was too tired to speak. I was surprised that Twilight had saved him. I knew that she would, but saving someone on the brink of death? That was some powerful magic.

Me, Green and Fluttershy had come up with the most intricate, most detailed, most devious plot to get their friends back. Find them and fuck the monsters up. That was it. "Green, you stay here with Twilight." I said. Green opened his mouth to say he was going aswel, but decided that it would be better for him to stay. I grabbed my sword and also Red and Blue's swords which were lying on the floor next to where Green had lay. I picked up my bow and enchanted quiver. Fluttershy had decided that she would come aswel. As me and her walked out the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "And Vio?" Green said, his hand on my shoulder. "Give 'em hell." I nodded and walked out, shutting the door. "Now then, which way did they go?" I said to myself. "I think they went this way!" Fluttershy said to me. "I can smell them!" Of course! They're ponies! They have a great sense of smell! I followed Fluttershy into the forest. It was starting to get dark. We had been walking for a few hours. "I'm sure!" Fluttershy said again and again. "The smell is strong now!" I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made my stomach turn. I grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her behind a clump of bushes. "Shhh!" I said to her. I peered out from the bushes. A fire was lit in clearing. At least ten Moblins sat around it on logs. But these weren't ordinary Moblins. They had purple skin. They wore deer skulls on their heads. They each had a large silver machete beside them. Four sacks lay next to the fire. It was then that I noticed a roasting hog skewered above the fire. "Well, would ya believe that!" The largest, ugliest Moblin said. Probably the chief. "Two Hylians and two mini horses! I can't wait to eat them tomorrow!" He said. "Wait here, I'll be back." I said to her, pulling my knife out and twirling it around. I got that very knife from Steiner, you know. He was a smithy's assistant before he went crazy. I sneaked towards the sack, keeping low. Moblins are big, but very stupid. I reached the sacks but needed time. I picked up a rock off the ground and hurled it in the direction away from the Moblins. A small 'thud' was heard. Just as I expected. They didn't even notice. I guess I had no other choice. He told me never to do it unless in a real emergency. But this was a real emergency. I rolled up my left sleeve. I tapped a few buttons on the monitor. I knew I was safe. I ripped the first sack open with my knife. Pinkie Pie was inside. She was unconscious but still warm. She was alive. He picked her up and carried here over to the bushes. I lay her down gently next to Fluttershy. "You saved her!" She whispered to me. I walked slowly back over to the next sack. I ripped it open to fine Red. He had a cut on his cheek but was warm. I carried him back to Fluttershy and went back. I tore open the next sack and carried AJ back. As I ripped open the final sack, Blue was in there. But he was conscious. He let out a yelp in surprise. All ten of the Moblins turned towards us. I felt something funny in my left arm.

"Urrrg..." I moaned as gained consciousness. I was tied up next to the fire with AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Red and Blue beside me. "We don't like it when our food talks!" Said one of the Moblins. I had a clever retort but decided not to say it. "Say..." Said the chief Moblin. "I'm pretty hungry right now!" He said. There was murmurs of agreement around the logs. "I think we should eat the yellow one first!" The chief said. "If you lay your filthy hands on her I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" I said. "Ooh! I'm so scared!" Said the Moblin. "A little Hylian is all tied up and he thinks he can pull my arms off! Ooh, oh nooooo!" The chief said in a high pitched voice. Laughter rang around the campfire. "That's your last warning." I said. "If you favour your arms and your life, then you should let us go right now." I said. I was perfectly confident that I could kill these fuckers single handedly. The chief just snorted and grabbed Fluttershy. "YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING END YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE!" He laughed and dangled her above the fire. He swing her in and out of the flames. She was screaming in pain and I was screaming in anger. I broke out of the ropes. I walked towards the chief. He dropped Fluttershy (luckily outside the fire) and threw a punch at me with his right arm. I grabbed his fist with my left hand. I heard a crunching sound which was the Moblin's knuckles breaking. I lifted my foot up to his shoulder, pushed as hard as I could with my foot and pulled as hard as I could with my hand. His arm came off. I swiftly pulled out my knife with my right hand and cut his other arm off. I swung my right hand at him and beat him to death with his own arm. Everyone and pony were staring in awe once again. The Moblins reacted sooner. "Get him!" One of them shouted. They all charged towards me. All nine of them. Keeping my cool, I turned around and said something to myself. "Open fire."

I didn't want them to find out. Oh well. They would have found sooner or later. Sooner or later. Nine Moblins lay dead in front of me. They were weak. Even though they were special ones. I ran over to my friends and untied them. "V-Vio? What the bloody hell is that thing?" Blue said, looking at the device in My hand. "Küber Armour Piercing Model 40" I replied. "But what is it?" Blue said. "Gun." I snorted. "Gun?" Blue said. "Where did you get it?" Red said, over Blue shoulder. "You're not gonna believe a word I say. So I won't bother." I said. I didn't feel too good. "Go on, tell us, we promise we'll believe every word ya say, sugarcube." Applejack said. I sighed. "Fine. I went to the future. The year 2026 to be precise. There had been a huge war the previous year. There were no monsters, no magic. Nothing. The weapons they used. Mainly these guns. But also, robots."

"What are robots?" Red said. "They're made of metal. But they move. Some robots look like Hylians. Others had propellers that spun around, allowing it to fly. The war had been devastating. Many cities were in ruins. Millions of lives lost. Innocent and soldiers. These guns fire bullets. Small lead pellets." I loaded my KAP-40 (Küber Armour Piercing Model 40) and shot it against a tree trunk. The bullet went clean through. "See?" I said. "Even those Moblins died of one shot each. These thing shouldn't even exist." I said, putting my KAP back into my tunic. "This is making my head go crazy wazy!" Pinkie Pie said. "Forget this, man! Let's just go home!" They all started to walk away, Applejack sniffing their way home. I looked and remembered. Fluttershy was crying. "Shhh, it's okay" I said, picking her up. Her side was burning (not literally). I carried her back, following the others.

**CHAPTER 8**

Twilight and Green were already in their rooms when they got back. "I'm gonna sleep on here tonight!" I said clumsily, falling down onto the sofa. "Fine then!" Blue said, as all but Fluttershy went to their rooms. "Um, Vio? Could I please sleep in here? With you? If that's okay with you I mean..." Fluttershy said. I was surprised. "Yeah, okay!" I said. I laid down do the sofa and she curled up in front of me. "Can you, um put your hoof or arm around me please?" She said. I put my arm around her and pulled her slightly closer. "Thank you. I'm very comfortable." She said.

One second I was curled up next to Fluttershy, the next I was walking along a path into a forest. I was completely alone. "Where am I?" I said to myself. There was a castle in front of me. I looked at it. It wasn't Hyrule castle. It was much older. It was in ruins. I walked through the main front doors and into a large hall. A throne stood at the far end. On either side hung two tapestries. A dark blue one and a light orange one. The blue one had a picture of a crescent moon on it. The orange one had a picture of the sun. "Glück, Celestia!" I shouted. A bright light appeared on the throne. When it had gone, a large pony stood there. She was completely white, but her flowing mane was a mixture of the shades of blue. She had a horn and wings. "It's been a looong time." I said. "But I have you now." I said. "Hah! You doubt my power?" Princess Celestia said. "Let's see you stop a sharp piece of lead flying at you two thousand meters per second, nine hundred and thirty seven times per minute." She snorted. "Why are you here?" I asked her. "I'm not. But you are dead now." She said. "What are you talking about?" I said. "It's all over now, Vio I've won." She said, vanishing. A crack from behind me said that the door had closed behind me. Wait, what door? But my exit was barred. A darkness consumed the castle. As it consumed me I felt my life leak away. I collapsed on the floor. I was dead. Nothing could change that.

I felt something warm and soft against me. I opened my eyes. I was lying on a sofa, Fluttershy lying beside me. "Fuckin' dreams..." I said, rubbing my head. I stood up and looked outside. Then I remembered. They were leaving weren't they. Even her. Twilight entered through the door, rubbing her eyes. "When are we leaving?" She said, rubbing her eyes. I just kept staring out the window. "Vio? Are you okay?" She said, sounding concerned. "I'm fine." I said.

Me and Twilight told the others about what was happening today. They were upset, but knew it was all for the best. Besides, Equestria would be screwed without the Elements of Harmony. After a gloomy breakfast, we all walked towards the town. We drew a lot of attention from the townspeople. We went down the dark alley and knocked on the door to Room 24. "It's me Steiner." I called into the door. "I've got the other ponies with me." The door burst open and there stood Edward. "Ahh, look at ze little ponies, aren't zhey cute!" He said. "So, how do they go back?" I asked. "Ja, just follow me!" He walked down a flight of stairs into an underground room. There was a large portal there. "Edward, you have really been studying these guys hard, haven't you?" I said, amazed. "Ja, his portal vill take anyvone into Equvestria, but zhey cannot go back! Zhat is zhe deal of ze crazy people." Steiner said. "Dont ask..." I muttered to Pinkie Pie. "Ja, just go hen you are ready, I need to go have some tea vith mein insane carrot! See you next Tuesday!" He shouted back at them as he walked up the stairs. "I guess this is goodbye." I said. "Yes, it is." Fluttershy said. She burst into tears. I hugged her tightly. "Goodbye, Fluttershy." I said. Then I cried. I had never cried before. Never. But now I did. The warm tears fell down my cheek and onto the floor. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Fluttershy all stepped back near the portal. "Bye" the four Links said at once. They stepped back and they were gone. The four just stared at the portal. "No. No. No!" The Links said in unison. They all. Jumped. Through. The. Portal.

**THE END**


End file.
